


Baden-Baden

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chapter 105, Chapter Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, why don't we stop in Baden-Baden~?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baden-Baden

**Author's Note:**

> I think almost everyone wrote a follow up to chapter 105 after all the new reaper goodies were revealed. If i was capable of the sort of deep, beautiful fic that delves into mature themes I would have, but I'm not, and so I didn't. Have a ficlet about Baden-Baden instead :)
> 
> I use they/them pronouns for Sascha since we don't know how they identify.

As they disappear from the young reapers' view, Grell wraps a hand around Will's bicep and draws them both to a halt, most of her weight leaned into his side.

 

She sags slightly, free hand rubbing at the shin Will had smacked with his scythe mere moments before. "Ouch," she whines. "That was uncalled for, William."

 

"You were not acting accordingly in front of our subordinates. I simply -"

 

"They couldn't _hear_ me!" Grell's voice rises, annoyance pitching her tone. She shoots a glare toward Will. "And, even if they could, what do they care? We've finished our mission, Will, and we've plenty of free time before we're needed back at the office." She releases Will's arm and straightens her coat. "If you ask me you could do with a little relaxation."

 

"I require no such thing," Will replies. "We should return to the hotel and await our ride back to London."

 

Grell makes a low, frustrated sound and stomps away from Will, boots crunching the small rocks underfoot; she’s tempted to kick them, but her love for these shoes outweighs her annoyance with Will. "I swear he wouldn't know a good time if it came up and politely introduced itself," she fumes. She doesn't want to but she can't _not_ notice when Will falls into step beside her. She doesn't look at him but she's known him long enough to know when he has something to say.

 

They don't make it more than a dozen steps before Will speaks. "I...apologize," he starts awkwardly. Grell raises an incredulous brow. "I honestly assumed you would move before I hit you," he continues. Her eyes cut toward him but he is staring straight ahead, resolutely not making eye contact.

 

"Hmm."

 

That makes him look at her. Will slows to a halt and Grell turns to face him. "Am I to assume that means I'm forgiven?" If Grell didn't know him so well she wouldn't have caught the genuine hope in his question.

 

"No," she says simply, and continues walking. A smirk curls her lips at the audible crunch crunch of shoes on gravel when Will hurries to catch up.

 

"No?" he questions. "Why not? I apologized."

 

"That doesn't automatically grant your forgiveness, Will."

 

They proceed in silence for several moments. Then, Will asks, "What will?"

 

Grell smiles. "An afternoon at the spa." She glances at Will and is pleased to find him gaping at her, surprised and annoyed.

 

"You have got to be joking."

 

"Darling, I never joke when it comes to spas."

 

Will exhales heavily, head tipping back to gaze imploringly at the heavens. Grell admires his profile while he frets. Finally, Will lowers his head and his mouth moves with an inaudible utterance.

 

"Sorry, what?"

 

"I said," Will repeats, louder, clearly annoyed, though Grell can't be sure whether that's due to having to repeat himself or having to answer at all. "That, if I must, I will accompany you to this...spa."

 

Grell chuckles as she winds her arms through Will's. He scowls, but doesn't yank free of her grasp. "Oh, you must. Don't worry, dear, you'll love it!"

 

Will sighs heavily. "I doubt that very much."

 

*

 

"Hey, Sascha."

 

They look up from the body they've been peering at for the past fifteen minutes. "Yes?"

 

Rudgar lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he gazes down the tracks. "Do you think William and Grell are shagging?"

 

"Rudgar!" Sascha gasps, appropriately scandalized. Their eyes gleam and they bounce forward, just inches away from Rudgar's grinning face. "I was going to ask you the same thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi :)](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
